Dark Creed inc Version 2
by Sora195
Summary: this is same as the first one but with little to no grammar mistakes srry about the first copy guys i'm new to this
1. The beginning

_Dark Creed Inc._

_Disclaimer I don't own kingdom hearts but I wish I did_

_People are__ very funny they live their lives whining and complaining about the world, but in the end those people know nothing about horrors that lie in the darkness of this world.  
Do you want to see the world for what it really is, or do you just want to continue to live in that illusion of yours? It's funny people always say that I belittle them or look down on them, and _

_whose to say that __I'm not but in the end those poor ignorant fools. Those people who fear to seek out truth _

_and for what they fear they might not like what they see, those people are bane to our existence. Now I bet your wondering who I am, well I can' tell you that, but that's because I don't exist well, that what's the government says._

_ As for who I am, I'll tell you I am one of 7 cursed children  
know as the Black Lotus Society. And yeah if you are wondering, I'm not the only survivor or the Black Lotus Society or aka project black, there are three others that made it through with me . One's a girl and the others are boys. Their names are Xander and Kairi the other one is my twin brother Roxas._

_ Now you are probably wondering what the heck is project black. Well I'll tell you, the government as you well know wants to create the perfect soldier, and in order for them to do so they needed us.  
Tthey needed children with  
low or average abilities to be their test subjects just in the beginning to show the effects of the Black Lotus ._

But what I will say is that the first of all the children to be experimented on was

_ Xander who later become an older brother to all of us. As for what exactly project black was, it was the  
process of binding the necro site to the cytosine and adenine to wrap the DNA's cellular structure so that it would bond with the psycho fiber from Black Lotus._

Which allows us to use super human strength, speed and other special abilities.

There were many failures before us and let's just say it wasn't pretty because either their organs started reverse engineering, or their skeletal system became

_ warped and thus they start to shred their insides to pieces. Which if you ask me is annoying because then  
you have to replace the carpet, either way not a pretty story.  
The Black Lotus was discovered on _

_a meteor in a remote location, the scientist found that this meteor was covered in flowers that looked like the Lotus but were illuminated with a black aura. As they studied these flowers they found that they produced ten times more power than that of a hydrogen bomb. This was only_

_ the beginning to what become known as the age of Solider. At first they made many new inventions that were for a peaceful purpose. Well that's what those ignorant people thought their government was doing, but that's far _

_from what they were really doing. Right from the start they were testing its power before using it for a military testing. And what do you know, not long after, it ended up in the hands of the merchants of death, it ended up on the black market. Many cities started building domes to protect their _

_precious cities from the very weapon they created ,and wars broke out and thus they started testing the flowers on humans to try an create the perfect soldiers. Eventually something amazing happened as the wars broke out, the world governments banded together to create the Supremacy aka the Four Kings. _

_They started using the flowers on humans and unfortunately our father was one of the first to be experimented on and became a super solider. Cloud Strife the legendary first class soldier became known as the one; __who proved the power of the Four kings as his unit brought all opposing enemies to their knee's.  
_

_It was after that, the people thought their government could do no wrong and little by little the powerful Four kings with their army of super soldiers enslaved the human race. Now in the beginning of their rule there were many rebellions but that soon ended, and the people became satisfied _

_with their meager lives, and forgot about all the rights that they had and fought for. After that my father soon got married and started a family he had two sons just before he died from the complications and stress that were put on his body from the Black Lotus. But what he created was non other than me and my twin brother the second generation of black lotus society, _

_the blade children. But his death caused the Four Kings to examine the others, for as it occurred all the others died gruesome deaths like my father, but they had no heirs to carrry on their name. It wasn't till 14 years later the process for project black was perfected, and they started drilling and drafting any child they saw fit into the military and taught them discipline._

_ Like never think for yourselves, your a tool of the army, and you are a tool of the Supremacy. Ordinarily we would not be fit to be in the military's project black because our skills were above those in the _

_high ranks of the project. But than again we would not be called normal kids for we are second generation and the only ones in project BC aka project Blade Children the only ones of our kind. So our abilities are just as great or greater than that of those in project black. We were administered to project black where those bastards further tampered with our bodies, focusin_

_g and unleashing the power that lie deep within. I would say that I'm thankful for what they did to me and my brother but in truth they did nothing but create monsters, but that's okay because in the end I still have a way with women. But I think it's my glowing cerulean eyes,  
_

_well my Xander says meko blue eyes, but that's because he plays to much _

_Final Fantasy VII , or maybe it's my brown gravity defying hair, but one thing for sure it's not my beautiful white smile or my toned rock hard body, or maybe I'm too short for some of them, I'm only 5'9. Anyway I'm the legendary  
solider Soryu Strife but I go by Sora Strife. Now it's back to the present, it's only been 3 years since I started a__coup d'état__ against the Four Kings taking half of the government's army and high ranking generals with me and Roxas to the grave. Well that's what they thought but me, Roxas, Kairi, and Xander were the only survivors. Well as for now I'm the leader of the _

_terrorist organization Dark Creed Inc. By day Dark Creed Inc. is an ordinary software company that's run by two genius twin brothers Named Sora and Roxas__ Verowna. And by night it becomes the headquarters to all the anti- Supremacy organizations run by us, the Blade Children, the only ones capable of taking down the Supremacy.  
The government has fooled all the people into thinking that we're the bad guys and have used us as an excuse to take more power and rip away all the natural rights_

_ of the people. But first things first, Kairi and Xander are going to disappear since this fight belongs to me and Roxas.  
I will train Roxas to take on the new beasts that they have created, to deal with those from project black. _

_Those beasts are the Blask, the creatures are made from the black lotus to kill us, they are stronger then 5 men, their claws are able to cut through steel like butter, and their breathe I have to be honest smells like that of 100 rotted corpses, their teeth are as bad as their claws. _

_They can be any size from 2 feet to 100 and they can come in any form. The strongest ones are just like us meaning they're as close to humans in form and intelligence. They do not possess our super human abilities as far as we know there are only 10 of them. _

_They are heartless are their cruelty is unmatched. My weapon of choice for them is my 6 foot buster blade that my father left me. _

_I've modified the blade a bit, so now it's called Fenrir. This is only the beginning of our story and to finish it we must go back to where it all started. It's hard to believe my journey was started from one kiss, hmmm… women truly are trouble if they are like Kairi. What say you Roxas, you and your Namine._

_End of chapter 1 the prolog _


	2. What Are We going to do

Dark Creed Inc.

Narrator- there is organization that is fight fighting for our freedom from the four kings of darkness whom with the power of the black lotus have created super soldier and enslaved all mankind. But that was long ago for that was before incident of the Seraphim's Moon. The Seraphim moon illuminated with it's fiery fur y at the coup' tat' for it was lead by them. The two strongest of all the super soldiers the blade children project for they are the second generation of super humans. For it was them the children of Strife the twins of the Seraphim moon born with eyes of cerulean storm

they are Roxas and Sora. the masters of fate or it seem to be but only you can decide?

Sora: hey Xander will you knock it off will you quit all the narrating crap I told Gale you would be in Egypt 3 hour ago so will you get on the jet already.

Roxas: Hey Sora, what are doing you need to be at the conference all the rebel forces are counting on us for support.

Sora: Roxas, tell Kai I'll be meeting her at Zero port myself I'll be bringing Fenrir I just waxed him he'll cut through those bastards like a butter after we clear Zero port I need you to kill Kami do you understand me Roxas. Because look Kami is a traitor he sold us out on the last mission so can you do this wait no you will do this do you understand me.

Roxas: Perfect just perfect why do I always have take orders from you? Hey why don't you shove your over sized head up you're ass Sora!

Roxas: Do you have any idea how hard it will be to break through Kami's security system? No you freaking don't Kami's has the Yukari system. So they means he has 60 elite guards on every 50 square feet for a perimeter of 350feet and the 5 floors that need to be cover that about 420 guards that we need to get past before we even get into the god damn building!!!! Then not to mention the guards are well trained in the art of Chifu. An there are a ton of booby traps.

Sora: hm haha you said booby anyway that's enough Roxas your going no more complaints do your damn job and kill him.

Roxas: there's no fucking way I'm going cause it will be a waste of my time.

Sora: I don't give a fuck your going or I'm telling Namine you wet your bed yesterday!! I wonder what she'll say oh I bet it will be something like this "omg Roxas wet the bed what is he 4 I don't need a boy who pisses his pants I need a man like his big strong brother Sora."

Roxas: Jesus Sora your almost as bad as Riku seriously. Fine I'll go but your coming with me got it. And I'm pretty sure Kairi would like to hear about the shrine you built for her in your room. Gee I wonder what she'll say I bet it'll go like this "omg Sora built a shrine for me In his room wtf is wrong with him I thought he was so awesome leading the rebel forces against the four kings. But now I see he's just a creep with a cheesy smile and many ideas maybe I should go out with Riku."

Sora: Roxas I don't care if you're my only little brother I'm going to kill you right now you little ungrateful brat.

Roxas: Ok ok ok ok Sora please put down you're the Fenrir and get a grip. I was just kidding there's no way Kairi would like that mega playboy Riku from the first division. And besides you couldn't take me even if you tried. Now that I got that I got Raiko Sora I'm a gut you like a fish.

Sora: Roxas I you forgot I'm the strongest solider in our army and it's always been like that since the coo.

Xander: Roxas, Sora that's enough shut the fuck up both of you or I'll kill you for interrupting my Ophra time. And now do you guys see why I can't go to Egypt nothing would get done and you guys would kill each other. So enough!!

Sora: It's not my fault that Roxas can't follow order that I give him. So don't yell at me!!!

Roxas: Sora your not the boss of me so I don't have to follow your orders cause last time I checked we were a partnership not a dictatorship. So stop acting like a dick.

Sora: Fuck you Roxas do you wanna die?

Roxas: Sora make my day come on bring it!!

Kairi, Namine: Sora, Roxas knock it off and get to work you guys are our leaders why are both of you acting like 5 year olds. Sora I don't care about the shrine you made as long as you start trying to add my trash or hair to your collection. Roxas you wet the bed lol sorry but what are you 5 come on now I'll forget about it since you got me a nice necklace.

Sora: How long was the intercom on Roxas!!!!

Roxas: The whole time since were in the middle of the meeting.

Sora: Fine there right Roxas I'm sorry your a loser and you don't have to kill Kami for now at least since Zero Port is what need is where Satan's minions lie the blask.

Roxas: Wtf what kind of apology was that and I'm not a loser I'm your brother. And your better half after all I got all the good genes any.

Sora;: That's what you think Roxas I'm but you'll always be second best. After all I'm the oldest I was born first, I came in first in all our races, fight, tournaments, so naturally I come first in looks.

Roxas: LOl not with a grin that cheesy and your only older then me but 2min. So shut up and I let you win.

Kairi, Namine: I wonder Roxas forgot they have the same smile. The only difference between them is the color of there hair. At least there not throwing yo mama jokes at each other they have the same mama so that wouldn't work. And besides Roxas and Sora both have a mom Complex.

Sora: No you didn't I was holding back. And why are we fighting anyway I mean we're the Blade Children. We're the only ones capable of leading this army against the four kings. Any I'm sorry Roxas though you would be up for finishing off Kami. Since he's an easy mark and we hate that snide smirk of his. Besides I think you forgotten Seraphim and have gotten to cozy sitting on the sidelines. Anyway Roxas me and you are going to Zero Port to execute BC 1 BASE OPERATION ZERU. Roxas Grab your stuff it's time to go meet Kai and Nami.

Xander: What am I going to do?

Sora: Hm how bout you do your damn job and go lead the rebel fractions in Egypt.

Xander: Fine fine as you command Master Sora and good bye to you to Master Roxas.

Sora: As of today the any peace that was once known shall dissipate. Guys this is now total war as of today Roxas and I are going back to the front lines. After we deal with there soldiers there still the matter of the Blask.

Roxas: What about the big 10 there going to be hard to reach. And you know just as well as I do we're the Blade Children the second generation.

Sora: Yeah once they find out that we still exist the moment they catch us I know I know they'll hook us up to machines and dissect us. But that's just because no other super soliders have been able to have children after there DNA was rearranged by using the black lotus. Except our father he was the only who was capable of have children.

Roxas: I don't need a history lesson Sora, but look at our forces they're being evenly matched with the 4 Kings rank C soldiers. But you know just as well as I do this can only last so long once the Kings get tired of them they'll send out the supa solider and then they won't stand a chance. And I'm not do there the supa soldiers are only the rank B equivalence of 5 blask. If they get really mad they'll send out there rank A option the Blask.

Sora: so I guess we were there rank S the Blade Children. But Roxas you know Kami's house would have been easy since we're the ultimate weapons.

Roxas: Yeah I would have been easy but I don't like being ordered around by you. Because your not the boss of me.

Sora: I'm your big brother of course I'm the boss of you. You're my baby brother. So I am the boss and fine if you want equal partnership then get your ass in gear and do your job. I've been pulling double time taking care of your job and mine. And besides Riku has proven that with hard work you become strong enough to best a supa soldier or even that of a Blask beast.

Roxas: Alright well I'm ready to go kick some ass. But what about the Big 10 they were created to hunt down people like me, you, Xander, and Kairi. And unlike the other blask beast they can pass for human. And there abilities far succeed that of any supa soldier and blask. There powers are different it like a regular blask is a Gillian while the Big 10 are Vastro Lords.

Sora: You watch to much Bleach. But yeah there power difference is about same. But we're right up there with the Advent Bladers. The big 10 still use blades there the Advent Bladers.

Roxas: But we can still use the Advent mystic like them so aren't we technically Advent Bladers. Sora: we are the blade Children because unlike them we were born from parents not test tubes. We are the Strife's Legacy. We are the children of Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough we are the Blade Children. And don't for get it.

Roxas: So Sora how are Mom and Zack doing?

Sora: Oh there good mom actually said that she's proud of us I'm so happy. As for Zack that's not important. But I guess he's fine.

Roxas: Geez Sora you have such a mom complex it not even funny but dude you can stop jumping up and like a girl. And stop screaming I can't hear myself think.

Roxas: Shut I'll tell mom you said bad words. No you wont because I'll beat you up Sora.

Sora: No you wont Roxas I'm telling me your going threatening people.

Kairi: Hm hm Sora wtf do you and Roxas think your doing need your help and your playing the I'm tell mom game omg.

Namine: Roxas as Kairi said we need you guys and your just fooling around. Roxas if your not going to behave like child then I'm going to have to give you a spanking.

Kairi: Namine how is that going to help stop encouraging Roxas I'm he would like a spanking.

Namine blushes in an extremely bright shade of red and then faints.

Kairi: As for you Sora if you don't get your act together I guess I'll have to accept Riku's offer for that date.

Sora: Like hell I'll let you you're my girl friend!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kairi: Oh what now I'm your girlfriend Sora what about last week in Persia you were with so many different women who have known you had a girl friend. And beside don't just decide that I'm your girl friend. You never asked and when try to you always run away. I was waiting for 3 years for you to ask.

Sora: Kairi you right I'm sorry.

Kairi: Well Sora since I'm your girl friend I want you to quit looking at other women when we're at a peace conferences in other countries.

Sora: I agree I never saw such ugly women ever there all ugly at those peace conferences.

Kairi: Well I'm done goodbye Sora.

Roxas: Lol like someone got there balls on a chain.

Sora: Shut up Roxas. It's time to go the helicopter is out back Zero port is awaiting us.

Roxas: This is probably where there going to unleash all they got supa, and beast all alike.

Sora: What are you scared?

Roxas: Yeah I'm scared.

Sora: Good that feeling will keep you on your toes. And remember Roxas I have your back. I'm your big brother so I wont let anything happen to you.

Roxas: Your scared to aren't you Sora.

Sora: Yeah but they need a leader that doesn't have any fears.

Roxas: Well ok but I remember I have your back to.

Sora: I will.

Sora, Roxas: Ha Zero Port let's go!!

But little did Sora and Roxas know that this battle was going to be the beginning of 20 long years of a global of war soon to be known as the Seraphim Wars. Blask vs. Man who will control this distorted world.


End file.
